Chicken Wings
by Ditty Glint
Summary: Hari ini sangat panas. Panas sekali. Sepanas hati Hinata karena kekasihnya pergi bersama gadis lain dihari anniversary mereka.


**Chicken Wings**

Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : NaruHina

Happy Reading!

Hari yang panas. Sepanas hati Hinata yang baru saja melihat kekasihnya pergi berdua bersama Sakura. Sakura sahabat Naruto sejak kecil, Hinata mengerti itu. Tapi masalahnya adalah ini hari yang spesial baginya. Hari _anniversary_ mereka. Tidak bisakah Naruto meluangkan waktu untuknya? Bahkan Hinata tidak tahu apakah Naruto mengingatnya atau tidak.

Hinata meneguk cola yang tersisa hingga tandas.

"Hey Hinata, pelan-pelan minumnya. Nanti kamu tersedak terus mati bagaimana?" Sahabatnya, Karen mencoba untuk bergurau.

Hinata mendengus, "Ya tinggal dikubur."

"Sudah siap gitu?" Tanya Karen sembari membuka laptopnya, bersiap menyelesaikan tugas kuliah.

Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya memutar bola mata jengah.

"Siap atau tidak pun, kau sudah bau tanah, sih."

Lalu sebuah buku melayang menghantam wajah Karen.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Tapi, belum ada satu pun pesan ataupun telepon dari Naruto. Hinata juga tak berniat menghubungi Naruto. Pergi dengan gadis lain dihari _anniversary_ tanpa memberi kabar apapun. Cih, lihat saja nanti.

"Uhhh" Hinata merintih kesakitan saat perutnya terasa diperas oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Siklus bulanan wanita. Menyebalkan sekali.

Gadis berpiyama _pink_ itu membolak-balikan tubuhnya sembari memegangi perut. Biasanya disaat seperti ini ia akan menghubungi Naruto, mengeluhkan rasa sakitnya dan Naruto akan datang dengan sekotak _chicken wings_ kesukaannya.

Tapi mana mungkin Hinata menghubungi Naruto sekarang. Dia kan sedang marah. Dan Hinata tak mau mengganggu Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan Sakura, mungkin.

Tanpa sadar air mata mulai menggenang di sudut-sudut matanya.

"Sakit.."

.

.

.

"Naruto, terima kasih," ucap Sakura tulus kepada lelaki yang kini tengah duduk cemas di koridor rumah sakit.

"Hm. Bagaimana?"

Sakura duduk di sampingnya, wajahnya tampak lelah. "Ibu baik-baik saja, operasinya berjalan lancar."

"Syukurlah."

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ nya bergetar dan satu pesan masuk muncul.

 _ **Karen :  
Sudah menghubungi Hinata?  
Kurasa ia sedang pms.**_

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya membuat Sakura mendongkak dengan raut heran.

"Aku harus pergi. Salam untuk bibi jika ia sudah sadar."

Sakura mengangguk dan membiarkan sahabatnya itu pergi entah kemana.

Naruto memasuki mobil kuningnya dan menghidupkan mesin. Sebelum menjalankan mobilnya, ia mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

 _ **Naruto :  
Sudah tidur?**_

.

.

.

Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya dan meraih _handphone_ di atas nakas saat bunyi notif terdengar. Sebuah pesan dari Naruto. Hinata menghapus jejak air matanya.

 _ **Naruto :  
Sudah tidur?  
**_

 _ **Hinata :  
Mau  
**_

 _ **Naruto :  
Yhaa, padahal aku sudah beli **_**chicken wings** _ **. Banyak. Kalau begitu aku kasih Sakura saja, deh.  
**_

 _ **Hinata :  
Mau!**_

.

.

.

Naruto terkekeh geli membaca balasan terakhir dari kekasihnya. Lihat, gadis itu selalu luluh dengan _chicken wings_ favoritnya. Manis sekali. Ia tidak sabar melihat Hinata yang lahap memakan _chicken wings_ nya. Seharian tak melihat wajah Hinata membuat rasa rindu di dadanya membuncah. Jika saja tidak terjadi sesuatu pada ibu Sakura mungkin mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu seharian merayakan hari _anniversary_ mereka.

Ah, Naruto belum mengucapkan _'happy anniv_ ', ya? Mungkinkah karena itu Hinata tidak menghubunginya? Ia marah? Naruto terkekeh. Dapat ia bayangkan Hinata yang seharian ini cemberut karena tidak mendapat ucapan apapun darinya, kabar pun tidak ditambah pms hari pertamanya. Lengkap sudah penderitaan kekasihnya.

"Ini pesanannya, Mas," Naruto menyodorkan uang kepada kasir di hadapannya. Setelah mendapat kembalian Naruto pun bergegas pergi ke apartemen Hinata.

Ia tak sabar melihat gadisnya.

.

.

.

Suara bel berbunyi, Hinata cepat-cepat menuju pintu dan membukanya. Sebuah kantong plastik yang di dalamnya terdapat box bertuliskan _Anni's Food_ teracung di depan wajahnya. Saat kantong plastik diturunkan tampaklah wajah tan Naruto yang tersenyum menatapnya.

Hinata hampir tersenyum, tapi ia ingat ia masih marah pada kekasihnya itu. Gadis itu mencoba menatap dingin.

Naruto menahan senyum geli. Hey lihatlah, gadis di depannya dengan wajah imut dan piyama pink ini mencoba menatap dingin? _Cutest girl_.

Hinata meraih kantong plastik dari tangan Naruto.

"Pulang sana."

"He?" Naruto melongo.

" _Well_ , sepertinya aku lebih baik kembali ke rumah sakit menemani Sakura," Naruto mengangkat bahu. Ia hampir berbalik saat sebuah tangan mungil menahannya.

" _Don't_ ," pinta Hinata dengan nada sedih terselip di dalamnya. Naruto tak akan pernah menang menghadapi situasi ini.

"Oke."

Naruto menggenggam lembut tangan Hinata. Membawanya ke ruang tengah setelah menutup pintu apartemen.

"Kamu marah?" tanya Naruto memulai percakapan setelah mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Hinata menyimpan _chicken wings_ nya di meja. Ia enggan menatap Naruto.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Karena aku pergi dengan Sakura?" Naruto masih mencoba.

"Menurutmu?" Hinata sibuk memilih saluran televisi.

Naruto tak tahan, ia mengambil remote dari tangan Hinata. Gadis itu menatap kesal.

"Tatap aku saat aku bertanya padamu," ucap Naruto tegas.

Mata amethyst Hinata berkaca-kaca, "Apa?!" Tantangnya.

"Hey.." tangan Naruto mencoba meraih wajah Hinata tetapi gadis itu menepisnya.

"Aku hanya membantu Sakura, ia sedang kesulitan," ujar Naruto lembut mencoba menjelaskan. Ia tahu emosi Hinata sedang tidak stabil saat ini.

"Dan mengabaikan aku? Tidak mengabariku? Sebenarnya seberapa penting aku untukmu, Naruto? Akhir-akhir ini kamu selalu bilang kamu sibuk. Tapi hari ini, untuk Sakura kamu bisa meluangkan waktumu. Aku-"

"Hinata, dengar. Kau sangat penting bagiku, sangat berharga. Aku memang sibuk, bukan tanpa alasan. Aku bekerja keras agar masa depan kita terjamin nantinya. Dan kamu tahu Sakura adalah sahabatku dari kecil, aku tak mungkin macam-macam dengannya. Ibunya sakit dan aku harus membantunya karena ia sedang dalam kesulitan. Maaf aku tidak sempat menghubungimu, banyak yang harus ku urusi di sana."

Hinata terisak kecil. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah memaafkan kekasihnya sejak lelaki itu datang ke sini. Ia memang tak bisa marah terlalu lama pada Naruto. Lelaki itu adalah kelemahannya.

Hinata pun menyesal sudah berpikiran buruk pada Naruto. Padahal lelaki itu hanya mencoba membantu sahabatnya. Tapi dengan egoisnya ia malah menyalahkan Naruto. Ia malah membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

Dan entah mengapa sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa sesak. Memaksanya untuk terus mengeluarkan air mata. Hinata menutup wajahnya.

"M-maafkan aku. A-aku egois," ucapnya bergetar.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Ia merengkuh Hinata, membawanya dalam pelukan hangat. Mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya agar gadisnya mendapat ketenangan. Sedangkan Hinata terisak pelan dalam dekapan Naruto. Membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam kehangatan yang takkan pernah ia dapatkan dari orang lain.

"Kau berharga untukku Hinata, satu-satunya. Hari ini, besok dan selamanya," bisik Naruto pelan.

" _Happy anniversary_."

Hinata melepas pelukan Naruto.

"Kamu ingat?"

Naruto terkekeh, "Mana mungkin aku lupa."

Naruto dengan jahil mengecup setengah bibir dan setengah pipi Hinata. Kebiasaannya. Sontak rona merah menjalari kedua pipi gembil gadis itu. Hinata salah tingkah.

" _C-chicken wingsnya_!"

Naruto terkekeh.

 **End.**

 **A/n :**

 **Hai, Readers! Sebelumnya semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya, ya. Sebenarnya ini ff yang pernah aku post di wp untuk event NH, tapi karena aku juga mau berbagi ff ini sama readers di fanfic akhirnya aku post lah di sini. ^^ hehe**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
